Alice Nixon
by JackieTequila
Summary: Alice Nixon é uma moça nada convencional para o ano de 1945.   Numa visita que sua escola, E.M.B.E.U.A  Escola de Magia e Bruxaria dos Estados Unidos da América, faz a Hogwarts, ela conhece Tom Riddle. E, a partir disso, muita coisa pode acontecer.
1. Chapter 1

- Eu não posso acreditar que você fugiu da escola, Alice, ainda mais a noite, só para ir a uma festa de formatura, ainda mais uma festa trouxa! – a diretora Ali-Marie gritou. Seu rosto, geralmente pálido, estava mais vermelho de que um pimentão, e seus olhos, quase sempre castanhos, pareciam vermelhos e eu sentia que a qualquer momento iria sair fogo por eles, isso sem falar em sua expressão. Ela bufava de raiva, parecia até um boi. Sério mesmo. Aquela cabeça dela era enorme. Totalmente desproporcional ao tamanho de seu corpo.  
>Tive que me segurar para não rir.<br>- Você não vai falar nada? – ela perguntou, ou melhor, gritou. Quando eu ia abrir a minha boca para me defender, ela continuou falando. – Sinceramente, Alice, o que você quer para o seu futuro? Nenhum garoto em sã consciência vai querer casar com uma garota rebelde como você. Você deveria se comportar como uma dama, não como uma moça qualquer! – ela falou.  
>Revirei os olhos. Já estava cansada dessa conversa.<br>Acho que a ouço desde que entrei em E.M.B.E.U.A.  
>Traduzindo, Escola de Magia Bruxaria dos Estados Unidos da América. É um nome ridículo, eu sei, eu tenho até vergonha de dizer para os meus amigos que estudam em escolas com nomes legais, como Beuxbatons, Hogwarts e tal.<br>Mas, para falar a verdade, eu gosto dessa escola, apesar do nome ridículo. Esse lugar é o que você chamaria de "Escolas sem regras", apesar das regras existirem, não era costume dos alunos respeitarem elas. Claro que tudo era feito por baixo do nariz da diretora Ali-Marie, mas, tirando ela, todos os outros professores eram tão pirados quanto os alunos. Mas, surpreendentemente, a E.M.B.E.U.A. era uma escola formada por alunos muito inteligentes. Nós só não tirávamos notas altas, porque estávamos sempre ocupados demais aprontando uma estratégia para sair da escola e ir à inauguração da nova danceteria, do que estudando. Enfim, usávamos nossa inteligência para qualquer coisa, menos para a escola. Os únicos que são exceção a essa regra são os nerds, é claro.  
>Mas, sem eles para estudar por nós e nos passar cola, como nós iríamos passar de ano?<br>- Alice! – a diretora gritou, me tirando de meus devaneios.  
>- Sim, diretora Ali-Marie? – perguntei assustada.<br>- Você está me ouvindo? – ela perguntou.  
>- Claro – que não, completei em pensamento.<br>- Então repita – ela disse cruzando os braços e me olhando com uma expressão de "vamos ver do que você é capaz, mocinha".  
>Eu suei frio.<br>Mas então, do lado de fora da grande janela que ficava atrás da diretora, surgiu uma pequena placa.  
>Nela estava escrito o seguinte:<p>

"Moças têm que se dar ao respeito. Ida a Hogwarts"

Ah, claro. As escutas que inventamos mês passado, que agora estavam bem fixadas em baixo da mesa da diretora. Meus amigos deviam estar ouvindo.  
>Aqueles curiosos.<br>Mas pelo menos eles me ajudam.  
>- A senhora estava falando que moças de 1945 têm que se dar ao respeito e sobre a nossa visita a Hogwarts – disse, mas pela minha entonação parecia mais uma pergunta.<br>A sua expressão convencida deu lugar a uma carranca.  
>Há, acertei, vadia.<br>- Certo, senhorita Nixon – quando ela me chama pelo sobrenome significa que ela admite uma derrota! Eu ganhei, eu ganhei, eu ganhei! – O que eu quer dizer quando digo que você tem que se dar ao respeito, não é necessariamente sobre garotos, ou como você se esfrega com eles em cantos escuros dos corredores – ela falou, interrompendo a minha comemoração mental. – O que eu quero dizer é que... Sabe, você é uma garota tão especial, você tem beleza, tem personalidade, embora ela venha acompanhada de um gênio muito forte, é uma garota feminina, mas que nunca se diga que você é frágil, e eu sei, que lá no fundo, mas bem no fundo mesmo, no fundo do fundo, mas não se esqueça que é no fundo...  
>- Ok, entendi, é um lugar bem fundo... - a interrompi entediada.<br>- Certo. Eu sei que lá no fundo você é uma garota inteligente – ela falou.  
>Revirei os olhos.<br>Eu sei que sou inteligente. Quer dizer. Eu sou inteligente para criar uma bomba, ou para arquitetar estratégias para fugir da escola, mas eu sou uma negação em qualquer matéria. Transfiguração então, nem se fala.  
>- O negócio é que, se você parasse de se importar tanto com os novos lançamentos de sapatos da Gucci, ou quão brilhoso seu cabelo incrivelmente loiro está, quem sabe você não consiga se concentrar mais nos estudos...<br>Não pude agüentar ouvir tudo aquilo.  
>- Não repita mais essa palavra professora – disse.<br>Ela me olhou confusa.  
>- Que palavra? Gucci? Cabelo? – perguntou.<br>- Não, essas você pode falar quantas vezes quiser! – disse com os olhos brilhando. Ah, Gucci. Aquele sapato rosa, que vi esses dias na vitrine de uma loja quando dava minha escapada diária da escola, logo será meu. Se não, não vai ser de mais ninguém. Eu preciso dele. Meu precioso. Ele vai combinar perfeitamente com minha bolsa, que é da Gucci também! – A palavra maldita é "estudar" ou qualquer outro derivado.  
>Ali-Marie revirou os olhos.<br>- Às vezes eu tenho vontade de desistir de você, Alice – ela me informou.  
>Olhei para ela com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.<br>- E por que não desiste? – perguntei ácida.  
>- Sinceramente? – perguntou, mas eu sei que ela não esperava uma resposta minha. – Eu não sei – falou.<br>- Vamos lá. Qual vai ser a minha punição? – perguntei cansada daquela conversa.  
>- Você vai ajudar a professora de poções a limpar a sala dela todos os dias, até o dia da viajem a Hogwarts – falou.<br>Eu suspirei.  
>- Prevejo tédio – murmurei. – Afinal de contas, quando vai ser essa viajem? – perguntei.<br>- Daqui a uma semana – me informou. – Vamos fazer uma visita ao meu amigo Dippet.  
>- Que chato. Tomara que em Hogwarts tenham alguma coisa legal, além do nome, é claro – falei entediada.<br>- Tudo bem, a conversa já acabou, você pode sair – ela falou.  
>- Nossa, que grossa – disse e pude ouvir ela rindo enquanto eu saia de sua sala.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

- Eu só quero que você me diga, Alice, como aquele Hipogrifo foi parar dentro do meu quarto? – a diretora Ali-Marie peguntou respirando fundo, provavelmente para controlar a raiva.

Eu dei de ombros e disse:

- Não sei, diretora.

Ela se descontrolou e deu um forte soco na mesa.

- É CLARO QUE VOCÊ SABE!

Eu me assustei com a explosão dela e dei um pulo para trás, quase caindo da cadeira, foi preciso muita rapidez para me segurar na borda da mesa e impedir o tombo feio que eu iria levar.

- EU NÃO SEI! – exclamei.

- Alice, se tem uma coisa que eu sei, é que sempre que uma coisa dessas acontece, você está no meio – a diretora falou, agora mais calma.

Eu fiquei indignada porque, pelo menos dessa vez, eu não tinha nada a ver com a história.

Pelo menos não diretamente.

- Sabe, eu não ficaria tão incomodada se isso tivesse acontecido na E.M.B.E.U.A., mas nós estamos em Hogwarts. Eu fui humilhada quando aquele animal selvagem começou a me perseguir. Se não fosse pelo professor Kettleburn eu teria morrido!

Eu fiz uma força sobrenatural para não rir.

Realmente, foi uma cena memorável.

Diretora Ali-Marie correndo como uma louca de um Hipogrifo furioso.

Também, ninguém mandou ela insultar ele.

Sorte que vários alunos tiraram fotos (o que é meio estranho, porque, quem anda com uma máquina fotográfica por aí? Aquela coisa é enorme), porque não é sempre que se vê uma cena dessas.

- Eu sei que você está prestes a rir, Alice, mas, me conte, quem era aquele garoto com quem você estava conversando ontem no almoço? – ela perguntou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

Eu revirei os olhos, mas sorri ao mesmo tempo.

- Tom Riddle, mas não foi nada demais. Ele é meio estranho – falei.

- Me conte mais – Ali-Marie pediu.

- Certo. Tudo começou quando...

- E agora, vamos conhecer os alunos da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria dos Estados Unidos da América – o diretor, que depois eu descobri que se chamava Armando Dippet, falou.

Quando eu ouvi isso, me desesperei.

Eu estava simplesmente perdida.

Uma garota idiota do terceiro ano que eu não sei o nome, mas logo,logo descubro para poder me vinga, derrubou suco de abóbora na minha camisa!

E agora? Como faz?

- Alice, Alice! Já é a vez do quinto ano entrar! Você tem que ir... Oh, MEU DEUS! A SUA CAMISA! – Anna White, minha escandalosa amiga, disse apontando para a enorme mancha que cobria boa parte da minha camisa.

- Fica quieta, se não a diretora Ali...

- O que tem eu, Alice? – eu e minha grande boca.

- Nada – falei rápido, sem me virar para ela, tentando impedi-la de ver a mancha.

- A sua turma já está entrando. Você não deveria ir? – ela perguntou.

- Eu iria, mas... – tentei pensar numa desculpa rápida, mas logo desisti. – EU JURO QUE NÃO FOI MINHA CULPA! FOI AQUELA INÚTIL DO TERCEIRO ANO E... – disse desesperada ao me virar para ela.

Assim que viu a mancha, a diretora me interrompeu.

- O que diabos aconteceu com a sua camisa? – ela perguntou exaltada. Já ficando vermelha e começando a bufar.

- Derrubaram suco nela – falei.

A diretora me olhou, e então murmurou para si mesma:

- Eu não acredito que vou ajudá-la, mas... – então ela olhou para mim. – Tire a gravata – fiz o que ela mandou, mesmo sem entender. – Agora, senhorita White, sê o seu colete para Alice e fique você com a gravata dela, que não sujou – Anna se apressou em obedece-la.

- Mas, senhora, o colete de Anna vai ficar apertado em mim. Ela tem menos busto e... – tentei argumentar, mas a diretora nem me deu ouvidos.

- Coloque – ela mandou.

Depois de um pouco de força e vários minutos sem respirar, eu consegui colocar o colete de Anna.

- Está bem? – Ali-Marie perguntou.

- Não consigo respirar – falei.

- Você aguenta. Ninguém mandou ter os peitos tão grandes – ela falou. Então a diretora parou e me observou. – Ainda está parecendo um pouco da mancha numa parte da gola. Abra dois botões e dobre, assim acho que esconde a mancha – ela falou com uma expressão pensativa e uma mão no queixo.

- Mas, diretora, com todo o respeito, a senhora não acha que vai ficar decotado demais? – Anna perguntou.

- E por que Alice se importaria? Tanto você como eu sabemos que ela anda bem pior pela escola – a diretora falou dando de ombros.

Nossa, essa doeu.

- Não é bem assim... – tentei argumentar, mas a diretora me cortou de novo.

- Fique quieta. Agora vamos. Você, Alice, como demorou demais para conseguir se arrumar e perdeu seu pelotão, vai entrar comigo e com outros alunos que eu selecionei.

Eu arqueei as sobrancelhas.

- Eu achei que só entrariam com você os alunos mais inteligentes de cada ano – falei sarcástica.

- Eu também – ela respondeu. Ali-Marie iria continuar falando, se não tivesse sido interrompida por uma voz fina, chata e irritante.

- Por que ela vai desfilar conosco? Esse pelotão é só para os inteligentes, Nixon, não para as biscates. E você e essa sua cabeleira extremamente loira e brilhante que até cega, não se encaixam aqui – Madeleine Ullmamn, a garota mais inteligente do sexto ano falou.

- Você só fala isso do meu cabelo porque tem inveja. Mas, sabe, eu não te culpo. Se eu tivesse essa coisa horrenda na cabeça eu também seria revoltada – falei apontando para seus fios de cabelo excessivamente grossos e escuros.

- Olha aqui, sua... – Madeleine começou a falar, já alterada, mas a diretora logo a cortou.

- Meninas, se acalmem. O sétimo ano já está terminando sua apresentação. Vamos nos preparar. Alice, você fica bem no meio dos alunos – ela falou.

- Espera, mas assim eu nem vou ser vista – reclamei.

Madeleine, que passava por mim para ir se ajeitar em sua posição, sussurrou:

- Exatamente.

Eu ia abrir minha boca para retrucar, mas Ali-Marie falou:

- Fiquem em suas posições! E vamos entrar.

Então, a enorme porta do Grande Salão se abriu.

Haviam quatro mesas, pelo que eu pude observar sobre o ombro de Daniel, um quartanista muito inteligente, e os alunos de cada mesa se vestiam com cores diferentes.

Da direita para a esquerda, eram Corvinal, Grifinória, Lufa-Lufa e Sonserina. Uns amigos meus de Hogwarts,e até a própria diretora Ali-Marie, já tinham me explicado um pouco sobre como funciona a escola.

Todos os alunos se viraram para nos ver, inclusive os professores e o diretor, que ficavam em outra mesa virada para frente.

Eu, obviamente, não pude deixar de notar os garotos lindos que viviam em Hogwarts, não que a minha escola não tenha garotos bonitos, mas é que eu via eles todos os dias, esses são novos!

Quando estávamos mais ou menos no meio do caminho, Madeleine sussurrou para mim, que estava do lado dela (e do lado de Anna, e atrás de Daniel e na frente da diretora, sem falar nos outros alunos que ainda desfilavam na frente, ou seja, completamente escondida. Meu tamanho também não ajuda, já que eu tenho apenas um metro e cinqüenta e oito de altura):

- Fique bem escondida aí, não queremos passar vergonha com você desfilando ao nosso lado.

Eu fervi de ódio por dentro, mas por fora eu apenas sorri e disse:

- A única pessoa que nos envergonha é você, que fica caiu e tropeçou no meio do caminho – falei sorrindo.

Ela franziu o cenho e disse confusa:

- Mas eu não caí no meio do caminho.

Então eu sorri mais ainda e falei:

- Ainda.

Depois que disse isso, coloquei discretamente meu pé na frente do dela e a derrubei.

Foi um verdadeiro espetáculo.

Algumas das pessoas que assistiam levaram a mão até a boca, outras arregalaram os olhos, umas tentavam não rir, já outras nem se importaram e continuaram a gargalhar.

Eu arregalei os olhos e fiz uma cara de choque, para não parecer culpada.

Os outros alunos que desfilavam pararam, por alguns segundos apenas, já que a diretora Ali-Marie os empurrou para que continuassem andando e me pegou pela camisa e me puxou também. Ela pareceu não se importar se uma aluna sua estava caída no chão.

Isso é bem a cara da diretora. Ela não ajuda ninguém. Ela espera que a gente se vire sozinho.

- Opa, foi sem querer – disse sarcasticamente para Madeleine, segundos antes de ser puxada.

Meu olhar inocente foi substituído por um sorriso de canto de boca quase imperceptível.

Quase.

Porque ele logo se desmanchou quando eu vi um garoto da mesa da Sonserina, se não me engano, me olhando com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Eu arregalei meus olhos por um segundo, até que me recuperei e fingi que não o tinha visto.

O garoto tinha uma pele extremamente branca e um cabelo negro, sem falar nos olhos igualmente negros. Ele perecia alto, embora estivesse sentado, e era realmente atraente.

Quando chegamos perto da mesa dos professores, o diretor foi nos saudar e falou mais algumas coisas que eu realmente não tive paciência para ouvir.

- Agora vocês podem se sentar em qual mesa vocês quiserem, mas lembrem-se, a mesa na qual vocês se sentarem, vai corresponder a casa em que vocês vão ficar aqui em Hogwarts – ele falou sorrindo, então ele se virou para a diretora Ali-Marie e disse: - A senhora tem um lugar reservado na mesa dos professores, minha velha amiga – põe velha nisso.

- Ai, onde a gente vai sentar, Allie? – Anne me perguntou, me chamando pelo meu apelido, que eu odeio, por sinal.

- Pare de me chamar assim – falei irritada.

Ela rolou os olhos.

- Desculpe, mas eu gosto de te chamar de Allie, Allie.

Bufei, vendo que não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer.

- Tudo bem, qual cor você escolhe? – perguntei para ela.

Anna olhou para as quatro mesas e disse:

- Eu gosto mais de roxo, mas essa turma de vermelho parece mais animada.

- Aquele de óculos é bonito, não é? – Danna, uma outra amiga minha, falou se juntando a nós.

Eu olhei para onde ela estava apontando e vi um menino de cabelos castanhos, olhos igualmente castanhos e pele clara. Ele usava um óculos de aro redondo e parecia ser bem alto.

Bonitinho.

- É, bonito – concordei.

- Onde nós vamos sentar? – Anna perguntou impaciente. Eu podia entender ela. Praticamente todos já haviam, sentado, nós éramos umas das ultimas pessoas que sobraram. E ficar parada aqui, como uma idiota, não era legal.

- Loira, senta aqui com a gente – um garoto da mesa em que os alunos vestiam vermelho, Grifinória, até onde eu sei, me chamou. Os amigos dele estavam atrás acenando para mim.

E eu lá iria recusar um monte de gatinhos?

- Acho que que já escolhi minha casa... – falei para as meninas.

- Não, senta aqui! – Uma outro menino da Corvinal, eu acho, disse para mim.

- Espera, agora eu não sei mais em que mesa sentar – falei para as minhas amigas.

Danna riu.

- Quem mandou ser tão bonita?

Eu ri lisonjeada e mexi nos meus cabelos.

- Realmente – concordei.

- Ah, meninas, sentem-se conosco na mesa da Sonserina – Adam, meu amigo, disse.

- É melhor irmos com ele, antes que saia briga aqui – Anna falou rindo, mas eu sei que no fundo ela queria ir com Adam porque ela é apaixonada por ele.

- É, vamos – falei rindo e seguindo meus amigos.

- Ah, deixe-me apresentar para vocês – Adam falou quando chegamos à mesa da Sonserina. – Abraxas Malfoy - ele apontou para um garoto alto (não tanto quanto o de óculos) e extremamente loiro. Típico dos Malfoy. Mas ele não tinha necessidade de me apresentar Abraxas. Eu conheço ele há uns três anos.

- Eu conheço o Abraxas, Adam - falei, antes que ele pudesse terminar de apresentar o resto das pessoas.

Adam me olhou surpreso.

- De onde? - perguntou.

- As nossas famílias são bem amigas - Abraxas respondeu por mim.

- É verdade - confirmei.

- Falando nisso. Faz muito tempo que você não aparece lá em casa - ele comentou fazendo uma falsa cara de magoado.

Eu ri.

- O último natal eu tive que passar na casa dos meus avós - expliquei.

- Perdoada - ele disse fingindo ter calafrios.

Digamos que meus avós não são as pessoas mais queridas do mundo.

- Continuando - Adam interrompeu. - Esse é Alphard Black, Baldwin Mulciber*, Adrian Dolohov*e Anthony Avery* - ele falou apontando para outros garotos que sentavam ao lado de Abraxas.

Alphard tinha o cabelo bem escuro, olhos castanhos com leves manchas verdes e uma pele muito branca. Baldwin era mais bronzeado, nada muito significativo, mas pelo menos eu não podia ver todos os seus vasos sanguíneos, ele também tinha o cabelo castanho, embora que num tom mais claro que o de Black, seus olhos era cinzentos e ele tinha uma pequena marca de nascença um pouco acima da sobrancelha esquerda. Adrian era o mais alto de todos, ele tinha dois braços que mais pareciam toras de tão grandes e musculosos, e sua pele era a mais bronzeada de todos os meninos, seus olhos eram de um castanho que mais parecia café com leite e seus cabelos eram castanhos, mas como ainda era de dia e a luz do sol passava pela janela que ficava atrás da mesa da Sonserina, eu pude ver o brilho levemente dourado de seus cabelos. Anthony, finalmente, parecia o mais quieto e reservado de todos. Seus cabelos loiros (não tão loiros quanto os de Abraxas) tinha os fios curtos, que faziam uma leve curva nas pontas, e seus olhos castanhos pereciam doces, mas ao mesmo tempo eram ferozes e cheios de malícia, seu corpo era magro e esguio e ele tinha a pele tão branca quanto porcelana.

- Olá - todos eles cumprimentaram educados.

- Oi - respondi.

- Ah, e esse é Tom Riddle - Adam falou apontando para um garoto que acabara de se sentar.

- Desculpe, eu tive que ir falar com o Benett. Perdi alguma coisa? - ele perguntou.

Todos os garotos ajeitaram suas posturas e ficaram sérios.

Estranhei, mas não falei nada.

Adam é que falou.

- Esta é Alice Nixon, Anna White e Danna Owen. Minhas amigas.

Quando o garoto levantou o olhar para mim eu pude ver completamente seu rosto.

Paralisei.

Era o garoto que tinha visto eu derrubar a Madeleine.

O garoto, o tal de Tom, não pareceu me reconhecer, mas, se o fez, não deu sinal algum.

- Olá - ele falou educado, embora seco.

- Oi - falei sorrindo. Minhas amigas fizeram o mesmo.

- Senta aí - Adam falou para mim. - Vocês também - ele falou para Anna e Danna.

Fizemos o que ele disse.

- Me diga, Nixon, como é E.M.B.E.U.A.? - Alphard foi quem perguntou.

- Muito legal. E você não precisa me chamar de Nixon, pode me chamar de Alice - falei sorrindo. - E isso vale para todos vocês, garotos - acrescentei.

- Certo, Alice - Alphard concordou.

O resto dos garotos apenas assentiram com a cabeça.

Todos menos o Riddle.

Mas eu resolvi ignorá-lo.

- Quem é aquela garota que caiu no meio da apresentação? - Abraxas perguntou rindo.

Eu sorri.

- Madeleine Ullmamn. A mais nojenta do sexto ano. Ou a mais nojenta da escola. Difícil decidir - Danna falou com uma expressão penstiva.

Anna riu.

- Foi uma queda bonita - ela falou.

- Realmente. Um trágico _acidente_ - o Riddle finalmente se manifestou. É impressão minha, ou quando ele falou a palavra acidente, ele desviou seu olhar, antes vago e desinteressado, para mim por uma fração de segundos?

Eu fiz uma cara desinteressada e comentei.

- Realmente. Coitada dela.

Riddle olhou para mim desinteressado, mas eu tive a leve impressão de que um leve brilho de diversão passou por seus olhos.

- Riddle, eu vou me reunir com o time. Vamos estudar novas jogadas - Adrian falou.

- Nós também vamos - Alphard falou apontando para ele mesmo e para Baldwin.

Riddle assentiu.

Eu estranhei.

Mas por que aqueles meninos ficavam dando satisfações para o Riddle?

Se fosse eu teria apenas dito tchau e ido embora.

Resolvi deixar de lado.

- Tchau - falei para os garotos.

- Tchau - eles responderam sorrindo.

Então um silencio mortal caiu sobre a mesa.

Eu me servi e me concentrei na minha comida.

Os outros fizeram o mesmo.

Exceto Riddle.

Que quando eu olhei, estava ocupado demais olhando para o meu decote.

Eu sorri.

Quando ele percebeu que eu o encarava, Riddle não pareceu nem um pouco envergonhado. Ele apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas e devolveu o meu olhar.

Ficamos nos encarando, como em uma guerra, até Anna nos interromper.

- Allie, eu estou entediada. Vamos andar um pouco por aí? - ela perguntou.

Eu lancei um último olhar para Tom Riddle e me levantei.

- Vamos - falei.

Adam também se levantou.

- Eu vou com vocês. Aproveito e conto meu novo plano para vocês. Só preciso de um Hipogrifo. Você sabe onde arranjo um? - ele perguntou.

Eu ri.

- Não. Pergunta para as pessoas. Vai que alguém tenha um Hipogrifo de estimação - falei brincando.

Nós fomos rindo pelo caminho todo.


	3. Chapter 3

–- Alice, sera que você pode, por favor, ficar um dia sem vir na minha sala? - a diretora Ali-Marie perguntou com sua cara de boi bufando.

Eu olhei inocente para ela e disse:

–- Eu não fiz nada dessa vez - falei.

–- Todos viram você atacando aquele garoto, Alice. Não venha negar - ela falou sarcástica.

Eu desisti de fingir que era inocente e bufei.

–- Ele mereceu - falei.

–- O que ele fez? - a diretora perguntou.

–- Ele... er... - mas que coisa, e agora? O que eu vou falar? - Olha, ele é um grosso! Um idiota.

–- Mas, pelo amor de Merlin, o que ele fez? - Ali-Marie perguntou.

Eu poderia mentir, mas o olhar que ela me lançou foi demais.

–- Tudo bem. Ele... - eu tentei falar, mas a emoção me controlava. Eu estava quase chorando. - Ele... M-me chamou d-de gorda! DE GORDA! - eu disse já aos prantos.

Meus ombros não paravam da balançar de tanto que eu chorava.

A diretora apenas rolou os olhos e me disse cansada:

–- E precisava lançar um _diffindo_ nele por isso? - perguntou.

Eu olhei para ela indignada.

–- Ele me ofendeu! - exclamei.

–- Mas, afinal de contas, por que ele te chamou de gorda? - ela perguntou.

Corei até a alma.

–- Porque... - falei baixinho e com a cabeça baixa. - Porque eu não quis... Er... Eu não quis...

–- Não precisa continuar. Eu já entendi.

–- Agora saia da minha sala. Sua detenção é todo dia depois da aula, durante uma semana, na sala do professor Slughorn . Ele aceitou sua ajuda para limpar a sala de poções.

–- Aquele gordo? - eu perguntei.

–- Exatamente - ela disse dando de ombros. Mas então ela me olhou estreitando os olhos. - É verdade a história que eu ouvi?

–- O que? - perguntei me fazendo de inocente.

–- Sobre o que você disse para o professor Dumbledore - ela falou.

Bufei.

–- Ele mereceu.

–- O que ele fez? - a diretora perguntou.

–- Ficou se intrometendo na minha vida. Como se eu precisasse de ajuda - falei nervosa.

–- Me conte como foi isso - ela falou.

–- Tudo bem. Começou quando eu estava saindo da aula de adivinhação e indo para a de transfiguração...

–- Eu soube que você matou a aula de adivinhação - a diretora fez uma observação.

Revirei os olhos.

–- Foi só jeito de falar - disse.

–- Continue.

–- Tudo bem. Eu estava num canto escuro do corredor das masmorras com o Bob...

–- A aula já vai... acabar - falei entre um beijo e outro.

A mão de Bob, que estava por dentro da minha camisa de uniforme, desceu até a minha bunda, onde sua outra mão já estava, e me levantou. Ele se posicionou entre minhas pernas e seus beijos passaram para meu pescoço.

–- Eu estou falando sério - murmurei. - Os corredores vão encher e eles vão pegar a gente aqui.

Ele abriu um botão de minha camisa com a boca e desceu ainda mais os beijos.

–- Acho que então seria mais fácil nós irmos para um dormitório. Está todo mundo na aula e nós podemos matar a próxima também - ele falou.

–- Não - falei.

–- Ah, por quê? - ele perguntou colocando uma mão por baixo da minha saia. Me controlei para não gemer. - Eu fiquei sabendo que você já fez isso tantas vezes com tanto outros garotos - ele falou.

Eu suspirei.

–- Porque a diretora Ali-Marie está me controlando. Eu tenho certeza que ela já vai ficar louca quando souber que eu matei uma aula. Imagina se descobrir que matei duas - falei colocando as minhas mãos por dentro de sua camisa.

Ele pareceu ficar nervoso.

–- O seu problema é comigo? - ele perguntou me soltando. Se eu não fosse rápida teria caído.

–- Claro que não - falei.

–- Então por que você está fazendo doce? Todos sabem que você é uma vadia que dá pra todo mundo! Você não pode dar para mim também? - ele perguntou exaltado.

–- Quem foi que te disse que eu dei? Você é um idiota que não sabe de nada! - falei.

–- E você é uma vadia anã e gorda! - ele gritou.

Nessa hora as porta da sala de poções havia sido aberta. E metade dos alunos do sétimo ano, incluindo os meus lindos amigos da Sonserina, assistiram a cena.

–- O que você disse para ela? - Adam, que é do sétimo ano, perguntou nervoso.

–- Exatamente o que você ouviu

–- Eu não acredito que você a chamou de vadia! - Abraxas saiu em minha defesa.

–- Eu não acredito que você me chamou de gorda! - falei e peguei minha varinha. - _Diffindo!_

–- _Protego_! - a voz do professor Dumbledore, que apareceu de repente, gritou.

Depois que meu feitiço foi repelido, todo o lugar caiu num silencio mortal, que foi quebrado pelo professor Slughorn.

–- Merlin, o que foi isso? - ele perguNtou.

–- Eu quase matando o Bob, se o Dumbledore não tivesse aparecido, o meu ex-ficante não teria mais cabeça a essa altura - falei irritada.

O que pareceu divertir algumas pessoas.

–- É professor Dumbledore.

–- Você não é meu professor - falei.

–- A partir do momento em que você pisou nessa escola eu passei a ser - ele falou calmo.

–- Por que você não vai pentear a sua barba e me deixa em paz? - perguntei.

No momento em que disse isso a maioria dos alunos da grifinória entraram em choque. Alguns davam sorrisos mínimos. Os Sonserinos se puseram a gargalhar, exceto por um.

Tom Riddle.

Este, era o que não ria, não estava em choque, não fazia nada. Ele estava totalmente apático.

–- Tom, leve ela para a sala do diretor - Slughorn finalmente se manifestou.

–- Seria mais adequado levar ela para a sala da diretoa Ali-Maire - Dumbledore falou.

–- Certo. Leve ela - Slughorn disse.

–- Vamos - Rddle disse.

Eu o segui sob os olhares atentos das pessoas.

Olhei para Adam, que me olhava com uma expressão divertida.

Quando já estávamos bem longe, eu resolvi puxar assunto, porque se dependesse de Riddle nós faríamos todo o trajeto em silencio.

–- Gostou do showzinho? - perguntei.

–- Aquele foi o pior _Diffindo_ que já vi - ele comentou.

–- Hey - reclamei, olhando indignada para ele.

–- Mas é verdade - ele disse dando de ombros. - Você segurou a varinha do jeito errado, seu feitiço foi fraco e garanto que no máximo faria um arranhão no garoto.

–- Desculpa então, senhor dos feitiços - falei dando um leve soco em seu braço.

–- Você amassou a minha roupa - ele falou ainda sem me olhar.

Bufei.

–- Nem marcou - falei. - Mas, voltando ao assunto, o meu feitiço foi mesmo fraco? - perguntei.

–- Uma vergonha - ele respondeu.

–- Você deve ser muito bom para me julgar, não é? - perguntei.

–- Sou. Mas, levando em consideração seu feitiço, eu diria que qualquer um é melhor que você - ele falou.

Parei de andar, ofendida.

–- Me mostra o quão bom você é, então - falei.

Ele parou e se virou para mim.

–- Eu não gastaria meu tempo com você. Sem falar que alguém pode ver - ele falou.

–- Estamos num corredor deserto - falei.

Realmente. Nós estávamos em uma parte da escola onde não existiam salas de aula. Portanto, não havia alunos.

Ele apenas me ignorou e continuou andando.

–- Ah, mas você não vai me dar as costas mesmo! - falei. - Estupefaça - falei.

Ele se virou rapidamente, sem parecer realmente surpreso.

–- Protego - ele falou calmamente.

–- Que droga. Eu sou uma merda de bruxa - disse frustrada.

–- Eu vou ter que concordar - ele falou.

–- Só eu posso me xingar - reclamei.

–- Deixe-me terminar - ele falou. - Você é péssima em lançar feitiços. Só que você se salva porque é realmente inteligente.

Fiquei surpresa.

–- Ninguém nunca me disse que eu sou inteligente antes - comentei. - A não ser a diretora Ali-Marie. Embora ela tenha dito isso de um jeito não muito animador.

–- Mas você tem um tipo de inteligente que nem todos apreciam - ele falou.

–- Você aprecia? - perguntei chegando mais perto.

Ele me olhou de cima para baixo.

–- Vamos logo - ele disse e continuou a caminhar.

Eu revirei os olhos e o segui.

–- E agora eu estou aqui - falei para a diretora Ali-Marie.

–- Você só me envergonha, Alice - ela falou.

–- Eu que voltar para a nossa escola - falei.

–- Daqui a alguns meses nós voltamos. E, Alice, você vai pedir desculpas para o professor Dumbledore - e antes que eu pudesse retrucar ela continuou a falar. - Esse tal de Tom Riddle está certo.

Não entendi.

–- O que? - Perguntei com uma expressão confusa.

–- Você precisa aprender a duelar - ela falou me olhando decepcionada.

–- Mas eu não consigo. Eu já tentei aprender alguma coisa nas aulas, mas não consigo - felei cansada.

–- Então trate de prestar mais atenção. Porque se você não aprender, do quinto ano você não passa.


	4. Chapter 4

- Como você conseguiu a proeza de explodir metade da escola, Alice – a diretora Ali-Marie falou com uma cara entediada.

"Metade da escola" é exagero da parte dela. Na verdade só foi a sala de poções... e uma parte das masmorras... E o braço de uma aluna que passava por perto na hora... E o meu sapato da Gucci. Só.

- Desculpe, mas foi um acidente – disse encolhendo os ombros.

A diretora bufou.

- É sempre um acidente – ela resmungou cruzando os braços.

- É sério, professora – choraminguei.

- Você sabe que agora a senhorita está muito mais encrencada, não é? – ela perguntou.

Arregalei os olhos.

- Mas eu já estou cumprindo detenção com aquele gordo do Slughorn... Há três dias! Isso tirando hoje, que eu tive que ajudar a procurar algum livro, ou material que possa ter sobrevivido à explosão de ontem – falei com a voz elevada. – Sabe o que é isso? Aquele gordo tarado que só come! – gritei dessa vez.

Ali-Marie levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Por que tarado? Ele tentou algo com você? – ela perguntou chocada.

Dei de ombros.

- Não, mas isso não muda o fato de que ele tem cara de tarado.

A diretora bufou.

- Francamente, Alice...

- Mas teve um lado bom nisso tudo – falei abrindo um sorriso.

- Qual? – a diretora perguntou incrivelmente confusa.

- Arranjei alguém para me ajudar com feitiços.

- Quem? – a diretora perguntou curiosa.

Inclinei mais o meu corpo sobre a mesa dela, como se fosse contar um segredo.

- Tom Riddle.

A última aula do dia era Poções, ou seja, Slughorn-cara-de-tarado. Era o terceiro dia que eu tinha que ajudar Slughorn, mas como ele é meio esquecido, pode ser que eu me safe se sair bem de fininho.

Quando ele dispensou os alunos, eu fui logo me retirando, tentando me camuflar entre as pessoas.

Eu estava quase saindo da sala, a um passo da liberdade, quando alguém, que vinha na direção contrária, esbarra em mim e me faz voltar.

- Oh, Tom, meu querido – _tarado, tarado, tarado _– , o que faz aqui? – ele perguntou. E então, aparentemente, ele colocou seus olhos em mim (que já estava saindo de fininho de novo). – Alice, agora que te vi lembrei. Você tem uma detenção a cumprir – ele disse risonho. Então, Slughorn percebeu a minha posição de fuga. – Onde você estava indo? – perguntou.

E me virei e o encarei, depois encarei Tom Riddle (que me olhava aparentemente apático, mas eu identifiquei um brilho estranho nos seus olhos... Parecia... _Diversão_). Mas é um desgraçado mesmo.

Abri o meu melhor sorriso e disse:

- Só estava indo buscar o pano e todas essas coisas de limpeza. Porque, até onde eu sei, não é permitido usar magia, não é?

Slughorn sorriu.

- Claro que não. Se fosse permitido seria muito fácil. E, quanto aos produtos de limpeza, não é necessário pegar, pois não tem. Tudo que você precisa está aqui – ele tirou de baixo da mesa um balde cheio d'água, uma luva e um pano.

- Você está brincando comigo, não é? – perguntei. – Como eu vou limpar toda essa nojeira apenas com pano e água? – perguntei.

- Isso é com você, querida – _tarado, tarado, tarado._

- Hn – murmurei entre dentes. Se eu abrisse a minha boca agora iria gritar de desespero.

- Agora me diga, Tom, o que te trouxe aqui? – Slughorn perguntou.

Ai, seria tão legal se ele respondesse "Minha pernas" agora!

Um canto da boca de Riddle se curvou minimamente. Eu, hein. Garoto estranho.

- Eu queria falar com o senhor, a sós – ele disse desviando seu olhar para mim, deixando claro que eu era inconveniente.

Slughorn, entendendo isso, se levantou rapidamente (o que me deixou realmente surpresa. Como ele conseguia ser tão rápido com uma barriga daquele tamanho?).

- Vamos conversar na minha sala particular – _tarado, tarado, tarado _– e a senhorita Nixon vai ficar aqui limpando – ele disse e saiu da sala, com Tom Riddle em seu encalço.

Fiquei alguns minutos meditando. Pensando por onde começar.

Tirei os meus sapatos (para não correr o risco de molhar eles) e fui até o balde e o levantei (com um pouco de esforço, devo acrescentar) e o levei até uma bancada, onde havia um caldeirão que ainda parecia cheio. Esse era o lugar em que uma menina da Corvinal ficava.

- O que temos aqui? – perguntei para mim mesma.

Examinei atentamente o conteúdo do caldeirão e franzi o cenho.

- Mas que anta essa menina! Vamos concertar isso – falei, pegando alguns ingredientes que estavam ao lado e os colocando dentro do caldeirão. Peguei a colher e mexi na poção até que ela chegasse à coloração desejada. Quando terminei, dei um sorriso satisfeito.

- Parabéns – disse uma voz ás minhas costas.

Assustada, me virei rapidamente, fazendo com que um braço meu batesse no caldeirão, fazendo o mesmo cair e se espatifar no chão.

- Parabéns de novo – a voz, que eu descobri ser de Tom Riddle, disse novamente, sem mudar o tom.

Fiquei nervosa com a sujeira que, obviamente, eu teria de limpar e gritei:

- SEU IDIOTA! OLHA O QUE VOCÊ FEZ EU FAZER!

Ele não pareceu se importar.

- Slughorn foi chamado pelo diretor e me mandou vir aqui te controlar. Sabe, para que você não quebre as regras – ele disse se sentando na cadeira do professor.

Bufei irritada.

- Ele só te manda agora? Depois de me deixar quase vinte minutos aqui sozinha? Que inteligente – falei sarcástica.

- Isso é com ele – Riddle falou.

- Hn – resmunguei.

Coloquei as luvas, peguei o pano umedecido e me agachei para limpar a poção que eu havia derrubado (por culpa de quem mesmo?) no chão.

- Você não é uma moça nada conveniente, não é, Alice? – ele perguntou do nada, uns dez minutos depois.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

- Como assim? – perguntei, mas sem parar de esfregar o chão.

- Apesar de ter um belo par de pernas e uma bunda realmente tentadora, você tem um cérebro muito bem desenvolvido – ele falou.

Parei um pouco para processar o que ele disse e então me toquei que ele se referia a posição em que eu estava esfregando o chão e à minha saia. Sem falar que eu estava de costas para ele.

Dei um sorriso de leve e virei apenas a minha cabeça.

- Obrigada pela parte do cérebro. Você parece ser o único que repara nisso. Quanto a parte da minha bunda e das minhas pernas, dê uma boa olhada, porque é o máximo que você vai ter de mim – falei. – Sem falar que, apesar de você ser bonito, não me aprece que você tenha uma vida amorosa muito boa.

Ele apenas deu um sorriso de canto.

- Isso realmente não te interessa. Agora, volte a esfregar – ele disse e seu olhar foi para um outro canto qualquer da sala.

O tom imperial que ele usou me tirou do sério.

- Quer saber? Eu não vou mais esfregar porcaria nenhuma – disse e saquei a minha varinha. Quando me preparei para lançar o feitiço que colocaria toda aquela sala em ordem, olhei para Tom Riddle, que não havia nem se mexido. – Você não vai me impedir? – perguntei confusa.

Ele apenas me olhou entediado.

- Para que eu vou gastar meu tempo? Você não vai conseguir executar o feitiço mesmo – ele disse dando de ombros.

Meu sangue ferveu.

- Ora, seu... Experlliarmus! – gritei.

Uma pequena faísca vermelha saiu da ponta da minha varinha, e foi em direção ao Riddle, mas antes que chegasse neste, a, agora pequena fagulha, se desfez.

- Você é uma vergonha para o mundo bruxo – ele disse balançando a cabeça em sinal de reprovação.

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

- É, parece que eu sou – choraminguei me recostando na bancada.

- É, você é – ele repetiu.

- Hey, eu já estou mal. Não precisa acabar comigo assim – falei fungando.

Ele sorriu.

- E é fraca emocionalmente também. Chorar não vai mudar nada – ele falou maldoso. – Não importa o quanto você chore, o quanto você lamente, você vai continuar se deitando como uma perdedora e vai continuar acordando como uma perdedora maior ainda... A não ser que você faça alguma coisa para mudar isso.

Olhei para ele através das lágrimas.

- O que eu poderia fazer? – perguntei.

Ele deu de ombros.

- Não sei. Isso depende de você. Você tem que fazer o seu caminho. Mas eu acho que enxugar essas lágrimas seria um bom começo – ele falou dando de ombros.

Fiz o que ele sugeriu.

- E eu acho que agora seria bom terminar de limpar isso não é? – perguntei me referindo à sala de poções.

Riddle estalou a língua.

- Para que perder tempo? Eu vou lançar um feitiço e pronto. E depois nós vamos falar sobre as suas aulas de feitiço – ele falou.

- Você vai me ajudar? – perguntei e ele assentiu. – Mas, espera. E quanto à parte de "Isso depende de você" e aquele negócio todo de "Traçar seu caminho sozinha"? – perguntei de novo.

Ele deu de ombros, coisa que ele perece gostar de fazer.

- Foi só para a frase ficar profunda e bonita – ele disse pegando sua varinha. – Na vida real a gente tem que ter bons contatos, e você, por sorte, ou azar, me achou.

- Por que você quer me ajudar? – perguntei.

- Quando chegar a hora você saberá – ele disse todo misterioso.

Eu ri.

- Ai, que legal! – disse e abri meu braços, não sei muito bem por que, devia ser muita felicidade. Só sei que na hora em que fiz isso, minha mão bateu em um frasquinho que continha uma substancia roxa e esquisita, que quando caiu e se espatifou no chão, começou a se misturar com a pequena poça da antiga poção que eu havia derrubando e não tinha terminado de limpar.

A mistura começou a borbulhar, então eu olhei para Tom, que estava paralisado com a varinha em mãos e também olhava para a poção borbulhante.

- Riddle... Eu acho que isso vai- - mas não tive tempo de terminar a minha frase, pois dois braços fortes enlaçaram minha cintura e me puxaram para trás.

Depois eu só lembro de ter ouvido um barulho muito alto, parecia uma explosão, eu sabia que era tudo culpa minha, mas a única coisa que consegui pensar, antes de tudo escurecer, foi em como meu sapato da Gucci era lindo, como ele aquecia meus pés e o quão lindo ele os deixava.

- Você deveria mesmo agradecer a esse garoto. O tal de Tom Riddle. Se não fosse ele e sua perícia em feitiços, porque é preciso muito talento para fazer um campo de proteção como aquele, vocês provavelmente teriam morrido – ela disse arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Estremeci.

- Credo – falei.

- E vá visitar a menina que se queimou por sua culpa. Peça desculpas a ela – a diretora falou.

- Está bem – resmunguei. De repente me lembrei de uma coisa. – O Riddle também vai ficar encrencado.

- Claro que não, levando em consideração que foi tudo culpa sua e ele apenas te salvou – ela falou dando de ombros.

Bufei.

- Adeus, Diretora – falei.

Ali-Marie riu.

- Não diga "adeus". "Até mais" se encaixaria melhor no seu caso, Alice. Nós duas sabemos que você não consegue ficar longe da minha sala por muito tempo – ela falou.

- Não sou eu que quero vir aqui. O mundo que fica conspirando contra mim – falei. – _Adeus._

- _Até mais_, Alice.


	5. Poção Polissuco

-Tenho que confessar, Alice, você até que ficou um bom tempo sem vir na minha sala - a diretora disse impressionada. - Quatro dias. Seu novo recorde.

Sorri orgulhosa, pois a fiz engolir aquela conversa de "Adeus" e "Até mais". Na sua cara, diretora.

- Para falar a verdade eu também fiquei um pouco surpresa - falei e então, me sentando na cadeira e inclinando levemente meu corpo, completei: - Sabe, diretora, eu até que senti a sua falta.

A diretora Ali-Marie sorriu lisonjeada e disse:

- Obrigada, Alice, mas é uma pena que eu não possa dizer o mesmo, muito pelo contrário, fiquei extremamente feliz por não ter te visto nesses quatro dias.

Em vez de ficar aborrecida ou magoada, eu apenas sorri irônica e disse com uma voz entediada:

- Sabe o que eu mais amo em você, diretora? Você é sincera - Ali-Marie sorriu e se preparou para falar algo, mas eu fui mais rápida. - E sabe o que eu mais odeio em você? Você é sincera.

A diretora riu.

- E sabe o que eu mais amo em você, Alice? - ela perguntou apoiando o rosto nas mãos.

- Com certeza não é a personalidade incrível dela - uma voz disse zombeteira.

Me virei e dei de cara com Adam, que estava com um braço imobilizado e com o outro carregava um monte de pergaminhos.

- Ah, senhor Shaw, posso saber por que não bateu antes de entrar? - ela perguntou com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas e com um olhar assustador.

Adam ficou vermelho e passou a língua pelos lábios, que, pelo o que eu conheço do Adam, é um sinal claro de seu nervosismo.

- Desculpe, eu esqueci. Mas é que, como a senhora pode ver, eu estou com as duas mãos ocupadas e a minha boca estava ocupada também, tentando girar a maçaneta- ele explicou.

Ali-Marie bufou.

- O que você quer, senhor Shaw? - ela perguntou.

- Ah, só quero entregar esses pergaminhos que o Diretor Dippet mandou - Adam explicou.

Ali-Marie suspirou, parecendo cansada.

- Vamos, me passe isso aqui - ela disse estendendo a mão.

Adam tentou se contorcer para entregar na ela os pergaminhos que estavam amontoados em seu braço, mas não teve muito sucesso.

- Espera aí, antes que você caia e quebre mais alguma coisa - eu disse levantando e indo ajudar ele. - Aliás, como é que você conseguiu quebrar o braço? - perguntei.

Ele riu.

- Ah, foi hoje de manhã, enquanto eu estava treinando quadribol, então o Leonard, aquele imbecil, acertou um balaço em mim e eu caí da vassoura - explicou. - A poção que a enfermeira me deu já esta fazendo efeito, meus ossos já estão quase juntos novamente.

É verdade, Adam é o capitão do time de quadribol da E.M.B.E.U.A. Mesmo estando em Hogwarts os treinos não acabaram, apenas diminuíram, já que agora temos que dividir o tempo de treinamento com outros quatro times.

- Agora o senhor está dispensado - a diretora falou para Adam, quando os pergaminhos estavam todos em sua mesa.

Meu amigo assentiu e disse:

- Com licença - ele ia se virar, quando pareceu lembrar de algo e falou: - A senhora por acaso não tem aquela poção para tirar a dor, tem? - perguntou fazendo uma careta e segurando o braço quebrado.

A diretora nem sequer olhou para ele e disse:

- Abra esse armário que está no canto e pegue. Todas as poções estão nomeadas - falou.

Ali-Marie e seu estoque particular de poções. Havia de tudo lá.

Faz sentido, já que antes de ser diretora ela foi professora de poções.

Adam pegou a poção, agradeceu e se virou para ir embora.

Assim que ele saiu, Ali-Marie se virou para mim.

- Me conte, Alice, por que você está aqui hoje? - perguntou.

Bufei.

- Por nada. Eu estava com saudade e quis vir conversar com a senhora.

A diretora, confusa, franziu o cenho.

- Eu achava que você não gostava de mim - ela comentou.

Arregalei os olhos e fiz uma expressão de falso espanto.

- Claro que não. Como a senhora pôde pensar nisso? - perguntei levando uma das mãos ao peito.

Ela bufou.

- Hum, certo. Mas me conte, Alice, como foram esses quatro dias sem me ver.

Assenti.

- Bem, foi assim...

- Me encontre hoje no banheiro feminino do segundo andar no horário de almoço - ele falou quando passou por mim em um dos corredores.

Fala sério, horário de almoço? Eu tenho fome também, ok?

- Mas por que no horário... - tentei falar, mas quando vi, estava falando sozinha. - Idiota.

Quando o horário chegou, eu fui a passos rápidos para o banheiro do segundo andar, mas não sem antes parar e engolir rapidamente dois bolinhos.

- Nossa, você é rápida, hein - uma voz masculina falou.

Eu me assustei e, na tentativa de gritar, me engasguei com um último pedaço do bolinho.

- Hey, calma! Tenta respirar - a voz falou se aproximando e a pessoa começou a das leves tapas em minhas costas.

Finalmente, me virando um pouco, eu pude vislumbrar Anthony Avery.

- Avery...Seu des...desgraçado - falei entre uma tosse e outra.

- Me desculpe, Alice, não foi a minha intenção - ele disse.

Depois de alguns segundo, consegui me recuperar um pouco e disse:

- Tudo bem, eu me assusto fácil mesmo - falei.

Depois ninguém mais disse nada e tudo ficou extremamente silencioso.

- É... Onde você ia com tanta pressa? - ele perguntou encabulado.

Eu pensei se podia ou não falar.

- Eu... Eu ia fazer minhas tarefas - falei rápido e torcendo para que ele acreditasse.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas parecendo surpreso.

- Eu também - falou. - Se não for te incomodar, nós podemos fazer juntos.

_Droga, droga, droga! Pensa rápido, Alice, pensa rápido!_

_-_ Er... Não vai dar... Porque... Porque eu sou do quinto ano e você do sétimo - disse como se tudo isso fizesse sentido.

Ele me olhou divertido.

- Mas isso é ótimo. Eu poderia te ajudar - ele falou.

_Mas que droga. Essa gente que não percebe quando estão sendo incomodas. _

- É que... Eu sou do tipo que prefere pensar sozinha - expliquei. Mas então lembrei que eu tinha uma redação sobre lobisomens para entregar na próxima semana e não sabia nem por onde começar. - Quer dizer, não que eu prefira fazer as coisas sozinha. Eu só...

Anthony riu.

- Tudo bem, eu sei quando estou sendo dispensado - ele disse e se virou para ir embora.

- Sábado está bom para você? - perguntei.

Ele se virou novamente para mim e sorriu.

- Perfeito. Mas tem que ser nesse horário, porque depois eu vou estar ocupado - falou.

_Droga. Eu vou ter que dar um jeito de me livrar do Riddle._

- Nesse horário? - perguntei.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas e assentiu.

- A não ser que você já tenha alguma outra coisa para fazer - ele disse com a cabeça baixa e uma voz conformada.

Se ele fizer biquinho eu morro.

- Eu dou um jeito - declarei após pensar um pouco.

Ele sorriu vitorioso.

- Eu vou adorar estudar com você, Alice - ele falou. - Eu nunca conheci uma garota que quisesse estudar comigo.

Ok, agora eu estou me sentindo culpada.

- Certo, então, tchau - falei e me virei para ir embora.

- Tchau - ele respondeu.

- Você está atrasada - Tom Riddle falou assim que eu entrei no banheiro.

Eu estava sem fôlego, toda vermelha e suada de tanto correr, que demorei alguns minutos para responder.

- Desculpa - falei, enquanto sentava no chão do banheiro - , mas é que houveram alguns contratempos, sabe como é - expliquei.

Ele me analisou por um tempo e respondeu:

- Não, não sei, Alice. Isso não é o tipo de coisa que costuma acontecer comigo. Sabe por quê? - ele perguntou. E eu, pateticamente, devo dizer, neguei com a cabeça. - Porque quando eu assumo um compromisso, costumo cumpri-lo. E é isso que eu espero de você - ele falou, mas depois, parecendo pensar um pouco, ele acrescentou: - Não, não é o que eu espero de você, é o que eu exijo de você - ele disse seco.

Uma coisa que me surpreende nesse garoto, é a ausência de emoção na voz e na expressão dele.

Ele é provavelmente a única pessoa que eu conheço que consegue elogiar, repreender, insultar e menosprezar as outras pessoas do mesmo jeito que se fala "Oh, parece que vai chover hoje".

Humpf. Ele é um babaca.

E eu também sou uma babaca. Porque ao invés de o mandar ir para o inferno eu apenas fiquei olhando para ele com os olhos levemente arregalados e as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

Ele ficava tão bonito quando olhava assim de cima. Sabe, ele parecia ainda mais alto e superior. Eu até me sentia meio esmagada por ele.

Acho que foi por me sentir assim que eu apenas balancei a cabeça e murmurei:

- Tá bom.

Alguns segundos se passaram e ninguém falava nada. Eu continuava o encarando e o mesmo me olhava impaciente.

- Você vai mesmo ficar ai me encarando como uma idiota? - perguntou de um modo muito delicado, devo dizer.

Eu finalmente sai do meu "transe" e me levantei sem jeito.

- Desculpe, eu me distraí - falei.

Riddle bufou.

- Percebi.

Olhei impaciente para ele, mas resolvi mudar de assunto, antes que começássemos a discutir.

- Agora me diga - falei, chamando atenção do meu "professor" -, por que exatamente nós vamos praticar feitiços no banheiro feminino em plena luz do dia? - perguntei.

- Murta Que Geme - respondeu sem me olhar.

_Murta Que O quê?_

- Desculpa, mas acho que não entendi direito. Você pode repetir e ser mais claro, por favor? - pedi impaciente.

Dessa vez ele me olhou.

- .Geme - ele disse pausadamente. - Ninguém vem aqui por causa dela - explicou.

Franzi o cenho confusa e um pouco irritada também.

- Que merda é essa de Murta Que Geme? - perguntei sem paciência.

Ele riu e olhou para algo que estava atrás de mim.

- EU SOU A MURTA QUE GEME! - uma voz terrivelmente aguda e irritante gritou atrás de mim.

Eu gritei e me virei para ver quem era a pessoa, mas não havia ninguém ali.

- O QUE FOI ISSO? - perguntei atônita.

- FUI EU! - a voz gritou de novo ás minhas costas.

Me virei o mais rápido que consegui e, dessa vez, consegui ver quem era a pessoa... Ou fantasma.

- Você é um fantasma - sussurrei.

A garota me olhou com uma falsa surpresa.

- Sério? Se você não tivesse me contado eu não teria descoberto, hein - ela falou irônica.

E o desgraçado do Riddle apenas riu.

E Murta, parecendo se dar conta da presença do garoto, se virou e sorriu.

- Olá, Tom - ela cumprimentou.

E, para minha surpresa, ele retribuiu o sorriso.

- Olá, Murta - falou cruzando os braços e se recostou em uma das pias.

- Você nunca mais veio me visitar - a garota morta falou e então começou a soluçar e gemer, como se estivesse chorando.

Eu ri.

- Agora eu entendi o nome "Murta Que Geme" - comentei divertida.

Murta me olhou ofendida.

- VOCÊ ACHA ISSO ENGRAÇADO? - perguntou "voando" para bem perto de mim, ficando cara a cara comigo, e seus olhos me encaravam com fúria. - VAMOS TE MATAR E TE DEIXAR EM UM BANHEIRO ABANDONADO ONDE TODOS TÊM MEDO DE ENTRAR PARA VER SE VOCÊ VAI VIVER SORRINDO E CANTANDO O QUANTO A MORTE É LINDA! - ela gritou revoltada.

Dei dois passos para trás.

- Você já pensou que você é tão abandonada aqui porque, sei lá, você é meio bizarra, assustadora e nada, nada gentil? - perguntei.

Murta crispou os lábios e seu rosto inteiro se retorceu em fúria.

- Murta, porque você não vai assombrar Olívia Hornby? - Riddle perguntou, antes que a garota fantasma pudesse descarregar toda sua raiva em mim.

Só que eu acho que não deu muito certo, para ele, quero dizer, porque, ao invés de brigar comigo, ela brigou com ele.

- VOCÊ ESTÁ ME DISPENSANDO PARA FICAR AQUI COM ESSA LOIRA NOJENTA? - ela perguntou alterada.

Riddle apenas olhou para ela apático e respondeu:

- Na verdade eu tenho que ajudá-la a com feitiços e achei que não teria problema usar o seu banheiro, Murta. E você aqui atrapalharia na concentração dela.

Murta pareceu pensar.

- Tudo bem - ela falou. - Venha me visitar mais vezes, Tom, mas, de preferência, sem essa ai - gesticulou para mim. Então, ela se jogou dentro de uma privada e sumiu.

Eu apenas fiquei olhando para o lugar em que ela desapareceu.

- Meio bizarra essa sua amiga - comentei depois de algum tempo.

Tom se desencostou da pia e andou até mim.

- É. Murta não é a pessoa... Fantasma mais gentil que existe.

Eu ri e o encarei.

- Como ela morreu? - perguntei.

Ele me olhou por alguns segundo, como se estivesse me analisando, e então sorriu.

- Não faz muito tempo. Um ou dois anos - ele comentou e eu olhei para ele assustada. Isso só fez o sorriso dele se alargar mais. - Me diga, Nixon, o que você sabe sobre a Câmara Secreta? - perguntou.

Ok, então.

Eu descobri que Murta Que Geme, na verdade se chama Murta Abderman (o que é meio irônico, porque "Abderman" significa "filho da sorte", e sorte, coitada, foi tudo que Murta não teve), morreu neste mesmo banheiro, quando a suposta Câmara Secreta foi aberta. Por isso ninguém vem aqui. Todos têm medo da Murta.

Bom, pelo menos pegaram a pessoa responsável pelos atentados (mas, até onde eu sei, Murta foi a única que morreu). Um tal de Rúbeo Hagrid, que estudava no terceiro ano na época, e agora, graças ao Dumbledore, ele continua na escola aprendendo para se tornar Guardião das Chaves e Terrenos de Hogwarts.

E depois de perder meu almoço treinando com Tom Riddle, eu ainda não tinha feito muitos progressos. Quer dizer, Riddle apenas me ajudou com o movimento do pulso para executar cada feitiço, e a segurar a varinha do jeito certo.

Dá para acreditar que nem isso eu sabia?

Próxima aula, Transfiguração, ou seja, Dumbledore.

- Onde você esteve? Ficamos te procurando o almoço inteiro - Anna falou quando me encontrou.

- É, eu mal comi. Agora estou morrendo de fome - Danna, que chegou dois segundos depois de Anna, falou.

Eu sorri sem graça.

- Er... Eu estava colocando minhas lições em dia - dei a mesma desculpa que dei para o Anthony.

Só tinha um probleminha. Minhas amigas me conheciam muito mais do que Anthony.

- Ah, qual é, Alice. Você? Estudando? Por favor, seja mais criativa da próxima vez - Danna falou cruzando os braços e me olhando como se esperasse a verdade.

- Pode ir falando, onde você estava? - Anna perguntou.

Eu me senti contra a parede.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu conto - falei -, mas vocês tem que me prometer que não vão contar para ninguém.

Elas assentiram.

- Então, é assim, eu estou com problemas em Feitiços e...

- Tom Riddle, aquele garoto lindo, está te ajudando? Que fofo - Anna disse eufórica.

Danna estalou a língua e falou maldosa:

- Anna, acorda, ela está planejando é dar uns amassos com ele.

Anna me olhou sorrindo maliciosa.

- Sério? Nossa, que jogada de mestre essa a sua, de ter aulas particulares com ele.

Eu fiz uma careta de nojo.

- Não, eu nunca ficaria com ele - disse. E ao ver a cara confusa das garotas, expliquei: - Apesar de ele ser um garoto lindo, perfeito, para falar a verdade, ele é frio, chato e tem uma mania de superioridade terrível.

Elas me olharam desanimadas. Provavelmente eu acabei com as ilusões delas.

- É uma pena que você não queira ele, porque a Madeleine ficaria uma fera quando descobrisse - Danna comentou.

Ok, com essa ela conseguiu a minha atenção.

- Desculpe, o que você disse? - perguntei.

Anna riu.

- Sabia que ela ficaria interessada na hora - comentou.

- A Madeleine também foi para a Sonserina e, esses dias, eu a ouvi pedindo para ele apresentar a escola para ela. Depois, eu estava no banheiro, quando ela e suas amigas entraram e começaram a conversar sobre os garotos de Hogwarts. Ela falou que estava encantada com o Tom Riddle. Ela disse "Ele é tão educado, cavalheiro e misterioso" - Danna falou numa má imitação da voz de Madeleine, o que rendeu algumas risadas.

- Então quer dizer que a Madeleine está apaixonada pelo Riddle? Isso é muito interessante - comentei com um olhar maligno.

Depois de alguns dias tendo aulas com Tom Riddle eu, surpreendentemente, já conseguia fazer magias mais simples com muito sucesso, devo dizer.

Riddle era um bom professor afinal.

- Não erga tanto a varinha - ele disse em uma das nossas aulas na quinta-feira.

- Assim está melhor? - perguntei quando fiz o que ele mandou.

Ele assentiu.

- Agora execute o feitiço - mandou.

- Diminuendo - falei, e o relógio que estava em minha frente encolheu.

- Parabéns, você conseguiu - Riddle falou apático.

Olhei sorrindo para ele.

- Obrigada.

Ele me olhou da cabeça aos pés e depois sorriu. Um sorriso um tanto assustador.

- Amanhã não vamos ter aula porque eu vou estar ocupado, mas sábado nós vamos começar com os feitiços mais avançados - disse e então pegou sua capa, que ele havia retirado e ficado apenas com o terno, e se preparou para ir embora.

Eu cocei a cabeça e pigarreei para chamar a atenção dele.

- Então, er... Tem como mudar o horário sábado? - perguntei.

Ele me olhou indiferente e perguntou:

- E por que a senhorita quer mudar o horário?

- Porque eu tenho que fazer uma redação sobre lobisomens para entregar na segunda - falei.

- Você pode fazer isso em outro horário - ele falou passando por mim e indo embora.

Eu corri atrás dele e o alcancei já fora do banheiro e agarrei o seu braço.

- Por favor, Riddle - choraminguei.

Ele olhou para a minha mão por alguns minutos e depois disse frio:

- Nunca mais toque em mim - falou e puxou seu braço, que eu imediatamente soltei, como se tivesse levado um choque.

E, sem dizer mais um palavra, ele se foi.

- Hum, levou um fora do Tom, é? - uma voz irritante perguntou.

- Madeleine, que prazer em te ver - falei com um sorriso falso.

Ela riu.

- Que pena que eu não possa dizer o mesmo, não é?

- Você é uma simpatia, hein - comentei sarcástica.

- Vamos parar com a troca de elogios e ir direto ao ponto - ela falou.

Eu a olhei com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- E qual seria o ponto? - perguntei.

- Que você nunca vai conseguir nada com o Tom. Sabe por quê? Porque ele não é do tipo que sai com vadias - ela disse maldosa.

Eu não permiti que as palavras dela me atingissem.

- E qual seria o tipo dele? Alguém como você? - perguntei a olhando dos pés a cabeça. - OK, próxima piada - falei irônica e dei as costas para ela. - Tchau, Madeleine.

- Hey, Anthony, eu posso falar com você? - perguntei quando o encontrei no corredor no final da tarde. Ele estava conversando com um grupo de amigos.

- Alice, tudo bem? -perguntou. Foi só quando ele se virou que eu percebi que o grupo de amigos, na verdade, era formado por Alphard Black, Baldwin Mulciber, Adrian Dolohove, Abraxas, Adam e Tom Riddle.

- Hey, Alice - Abraxas veio me cumprimentar.

- Oi, Abrax - falei e o abracei.

Ele estremeceu a menção de seu apelido de infância.

- Por favor, não me chame assim na frente dos outros.

Eu ri.

- Tudo bem, Abrax - provoquei e ele me deu um leve tapa na cabeça.

- Allie - Adam, sempre o mais efusivo, veio correndo e me levantou do chão.

Abraxas riu quando Adam pronunciou meu apelido. Acho que ele se sentiu vingado.

- Oi, Adam - falei rindo. - Anda aprontando muito ainda com a diretora? - perguntei.

Ele estalou a língua e fez que não com a cabeça.

- Sabe como é, tem que estudar muito para o N.I.E.M's. Não dá tempo - ele disse depois de me colocar no chão.

- Deve ser mesmo cansativo - comentei.

- Você nem imagina o quanto. Agora eu tenho que ir para a aula - falou.

- Tudo bem - concordei.

- Mas, enfim, você queria falar comigo? - Anthony perguntou.

- É, mas, pode ser a sós?

Nesse momento, eu juro que os olhos de todos os garotos ali, inclusive do Riddle (principalmente o do Riddle) se viraram para nós dois.

- É, Anthony, vai com ela. A gente se encontra na sala - Mulciber disse com um sorriso malicioso.

Ai, não. Eles estão achando que eu e o Anthony... Ai não, não... Hey, até que não seria má ideia.

- Ah, claro. Vai ser muito legal, sabe, eu estou ansioso, porque eu nunca achei alguém que quisesse estudar comigo. Ninguém quer perder o horário de almoço para estudar. Mas eu não tenho outro horário disponível, sabe, então eu tenho que me contentar com o horário de almoço. Sétimo ano, muita coisa para fazer. Inclusive nessa sexta nós temos um trabalho em grupo dificílimo para fazer, nem vamos almoçar, para não perder muitas aulas... Mas, enfim, o que você quer falar? - ele perguntou. Eu fiquei encarando ele sem saber o que falar.

Quer dizer, ele estava tão feliz. Como é que eu iria desmarcar agora?

- Eu... Eu... Só queria saber se você quer me ajudar na tarefa de transfiguração também - falei.

Ele sorriu e disse:

- Eu adoraria, mas não sei nem se vai dar tempo de terminar a sua redação. Mas eu explico tudo para você, ai depois você só escreve, ok?

Sorri e assenti.

- Certo, então. Agora eu tenho que ir para a minha aula e você deveria fazer o mesmo - ele disse e se foi.

- Como é que você foi se meter nessa? - Danna perguntou quando eu contei para ela a noite, quando todos já haviam descido para jantar, menos ela, Anna e eu, porque Danna demorou demais no banho.

- Eu não sei! - gritei quase chorando com a cara enfiada no travesseiro.

- E como você pretende estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo amanhã? - Anna perguntou saindo do banho.

- Não seeeeeei - falei chorando com o travesseiro ainda abafando tudo o que eu falava.

- E se a gente usar Poção Polissuco? - Anna perguntou. - Eu ou Danna podemos ir no seu lugar no sábado com Anthony.

Eu levantei minha cabeça do travesseiro e bufei.

- Ah, e como a gente vai conseguir Poção Polissuco para Sábado? - perguntei. - Demora um mês para ficar pronta.

Danna sorriu sapeca.

- A não ser que já tenha pronta em algum lugar - ela disse com um dedo na boca. Sinal de que ela teve uma ideia.

Eu olhei para ela sem entender.

- Onde? Ninguém vai ter Poção Polissuco... - então eu me lembrei de uma pessoa que com certeza tinha.

Eu e as meninas trocamos um olhar sapeca e rimos.

- Isso vai ser tão legal - Anna comentou.

- E foi isso, Diretora querida - falei.

Obviamente eu não contei da parte de roubar a Poção Polissuco e nem sobre eu ter compromisso com Riddle e Anthony ao mesmo tempo. Falei apenas dos meus progressos e sobre a Murta.

Ali-Marie me olhou desconfiada.

- O que você está querendo, Alice? - ela perguntou.

_Eu já consegui._

_- _Nada - falei. - Ah, e sabe a garota que queimou o braço com a explosão da sala de poções? - perguntei.

- Sei. Eu inclusive mandei você ir pedir desculpas para ela.

Eu sorri.

- Então. Era a mesma garota que derrubou o suco de abóbora na minha camisa no dia em que chegamos a Hogwarts.

Ali-Marie sorriu.

- E qual foi sua reação ao ver ela? - perguntou.

- Eu ri e disse que ela merecia - contei.

A diretora riu.

- Você realmente não tem jeito, Alice.

Eu ri e me levantei.

- Agora eu vou indo, diretora. Eu tenho que ir jantar - falei.

- Até mais, Alice - falou.

- Adeus, diretora.

Quando eu já estava bem longe da sala dela, me encontrei com Adam, que estava em um corredor deserto, encostado na parede, com um frasco na mão e seu braço já estava livre.

- Poção Polissuco, e das melhores - ele falou me entregando.

Eu ri.

- Muito obrigada, Adam - agradeci abraçando ele.

- De nada, Allie. Foi divertido fingir que quebrei o braço - comentou rindo.

- É... - concordei.

- Agora, vamos jantar? - perguntou.

- Vamos - falei passando meu braço pela cintura dele e fomos andando lado a lado até o salão.


	6. Dor de amor

- Por que você está aqui hoje, Alice? – a diretora perguntou enquanto me servia uma xícara de chá e um bolinho, que parecia realmente gostoso.

- _Eu-_–- mas quem disse que eu consegui completar a frase?

- Deixe-me adivinhar. Você não fez nada, está sendo acusada injustamente e blá-blá-blá – Ali-Marie disse, ou melhor, ela _cantarolou_ enquanto se sentava em sua cadeira.

E suspirei aliviada e me levantei pronta para ir embora.

- Que bom que a senhora me entende, né? Então eu já vou indo, beijinhos – disse enquanto pegava meu _blaser_ e minha bolsa.

- SENTE ESSA SUA BUNDA NESSA CADEIRA AGORA MESMO, ALICE! – a diretora gritou. Ela ficou tão nervosa que, sem querer, acabou quebrando sua xícara. E como eu tenho amor à vida, eu me sentei e fiquei olhando pasma para Ali-Marie – Mais bolinho? – ela perguntou naturalmente, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Ainda fiquei algum tempo chocada com a explosão repentina da diretora, até que ela limpou a garganta impaciente.

- Não, ainda tenho o meu aqui – mostrei o bolinho de chocolate que estava a minha frente. E, como se para confirmar o que dizia, o peguei e dei uma mordida. – Bom – elogiei.

Ela ignorou meu último comentário e perguntou:

- O que você fez para estar aqui hoje?

- Conheci um garoto – as palavras escaparam da minha boca.

- Desculpe, o que? – a diretora perguntou.

- Conheci um garoto – repeti quase num sussurro.

A diretora me olhou estreitando os olhos.

- Isso não é novidade se tratando de você. O que eu quero saber é o que foi que você fez para estar na minha sala hoje – ela explicou rolando os olhos.

- Conheci um garoto, já falei – repeti impaciente.

Ela me olhou confusa e franziu o cenho.

- Me explica essa história direito – a diretora pediu.

Respirei fundo e comecei a falar:

- Eu não fiz nada de errado... – parei para pensar. – Bom, não fiz quase nada de errado hoje. Vim aqui apenas para conversar com você, diretora.

Ela pareceu realmente preocupada quando perguntou:

- Que garoto é esse, Alice?

- Potter. Charlus Potter – ele se apresentou estendendo a mão para me cumprimentar.

Eu sorri sem jeito e apertei sua mão.

- Nixon. Alice Nixon – falei. – Obrigada por me ajudar. Me desequilibrei – expliquei.

Você deve estar perdido, não?

Pois eu explico.

Depois de fazer Danna engolir a poção polissuco, que não era a coisa mais saborosa do mundo, eu estava correndo apressadamente pelos corredores para me encontrar com Tom Riddle, quando meu salto virou e eu cai. Só não machuquei o rosto porque, num impulso, minhas mãos se estenderam e eu consegui amenizar a queda.

Fiquei alguns segundo deitada no chão gemendo de dor e tentando me levantar, quando uma voz grave me perguntou num tom preocupado:

- Você está bem?

Eu me virei de barriga para cima e encarei a pessoa.

Era um garoto alto, de ombros largos, olhos castanhos e cabelos da mesma cor. Bonito, embora comum.

- Acho que sim – respondi. – Mas acho que vou precisar de ajuda para levantar, se não se importar – acrescentei.

O garoto apenas sorriu e estendeu a mão.

Uma coisa que me chamou atenção: Durante todo o tempo em que fiquei deitada no chão com a roupa desalinhada e a saia meio levantada por causa da queda, em momento algum ele desviou os olhos dos meus.

- Obrigada – agradeci. – Qual é seu nome mesmo? – perguntei ao meu salvador.

E é aí que voltamos ao começo da história.

- Potter. Charlus Potter – ele se apresentou estendendo a mão para me cumprimentar.

Eu sorri sem jeito e apertei sua mão.

- Nixon. Alice Nixon – falei. – Obrigada por me ajudar. Me desequilibrei – expliquei.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas e olhou para meus pés.

- Com um salto desse tamanho, me surpreende que isso não tenha acontecido antes – falou.

Eu sorri se jeito.

- Uso salto desde pequena. Minha mãe sempre me treinou para ser Miss – comentei.

Ele franziu o cenho.

- Isso não é um tipo de concurso trouxa? – perguntou.

- É. Minha família é toda bruxa, mas nós vivemos num bairro trouxa. Foi impossível não pegar um pouco dos costumes deles – falei e então me dei conta de que estava atrasada e provavelmente Riddle iria jogar na minha cara que eu era um inútil. – Olha, eu realmente tenho que ir. Obrigada pela ajuda, tchau – me despedi e sai correndo. Se ele me respondeu, eu já estava longe demais para ouvir.

- Atrasada de novo, Alice – a voz fria de Tom falou assim que entrei no banheiro.

Suspirei derrotada.

- Foi mal, mas é _que-_

- Me poupe das suas explicações. Pegue a varinha e vamos começar – ele falou enquanto retirava sua própria varinha das vestes. E quando fiz o movimento para pegar a minha, ele parou e olhou para as minhas mãos. – O que aconteceu? – perguntou.

Eu estranhei e olhei confusa para ele.

- O quê? – perguntei.

Tom apontou para a minha mão e repetiu a pergunta.

- O que aconteceu?

Olhei para onde ele apontava e fiquei surpresa ao perceber que as palmas de minhas mãos estavam todas arranhadas.

- Ah, deve ter sido quando eu caí – expliquei.

Ele me lançou um olhar que dizia claramente "Você é uma idiota" e disse:

- Deixe-me adivinhar. Você, percebendo que iria chegar atrasada, vinha correndo como uma gazela pelo corredor com seus saltos de quinze centímetros e seu pé acabou virando, de modo que você caiu e colocou a mão na frente para amenizar o impacto.

Ele deve ser mesmo muito bom em adivinhação.

- Tipo isso – falei sem graça.

Ele suspirou e estendeu a mão. Um gesto que me deixou um tanto surpresa. E desconfiada também.

- Deixe-me ver – ele pediu.

Olhei com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Por quê? – perguntei.

Tom apenas me olhou levemente irritado.

- Deixe-me ver – repetiu.

Eu bufei e estendi minha mão.

- Logo, logo sara – falei.

Ele assentiu.

- É. Mas por que esperar se podemos resolver isso com um simples feitiço? – ele perguntou.

- Sério? – perguntei de olhos arregalados. Ele assentiu. – Ai, obrigada, Tom! Daqui a pouco isso iria mesmo começar a arder – falei.

Ele me olhou de um jeito muito estranho e sorriu maquiavélico.

- É você que vai executar o feitiço, Alice.

Arregalei os olhos e minha respiração falhou.

- O quê? – perguntei.

Ele alargou ainda mais o sorriso, deixando seus dentes brancos à mostra.

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu – confirmou. – Agora faça.

Eu respirava com dificuldade quando peguei a varinha e apontei para minha mão.

- Espera – falei. – Não é perigoso eu errar e acabar... Sei lá, decepando minha mão?

Ele me olhou divertido e sussurrou:

- Então é melhor que você não erre.

Olhei novamente para minha mão que estava coberta por uma luva preta de veludo com um monte de plumas no punho.

O quê?

Não é porque a minha mão está cheia de erupções e gosmenta que eu vou perder o estilo.

"Você é uma negação mesmo", Riddle sussurrou quando eu tentei executar o feitiço.

O desgraçado nem quis saber de tentar reverter o feitiço. Disse que só magia negra das bravas iria me salvar.

É óbvio que eu fui para a Ala Hospitalar e tentei fazer alguma coisa a respeito. A enfermeira me deu uma poção que faria minha mão melhorar e voltar ao que era antes, ou_quase,_era só eu continuar tomando regularmente.

Pelo menos ela fez o feitiço para curar a minha outra mão que continuava ralada.

E como eu ia dizendo, eu estava andando pelo corredor olhando para minha mão, quando, sem querer, trombei em alguém.

- Olha, você de novo – a voz rouca e máscula de Charlus Potter falou.

Eu sorri encabulada.

- É, né. E a culpa foi minha de novo. Desculpe. É que eu sou um desastre ambulante – assim como Tom, Abraxas, Adam e qualquer outro ser humano, Charlus era mais alto que eu. Bem mais alto. De modo que, com a nossa proximidade devido à trombada, eu era obrigada a olhar para cima para falar com ele.

- Já percebi – Charlus falou rindo e cocando a parte de trás da cabeça, desalinhando ainda mais o cabelo. O sorriso dele era bonito. Os olhos dele ficavam pequenininhos quando ele ria. Coloquei uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha usando minha mão perebenta coberta com a luva e devolvi o sorriso. Charlus franziu o cenho. – Hoje não está frio. Por que está usando luva... em uma mão só? – ele acrescentou a última parte quando olhou para minha outra mão, ficando ainda mais confuso.

- Um pequeno acidente – confessei ficando vermelha.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Que tipo de acidente? – perguntou curioso.

Então eu contei para ele que tinha ralado minhas mãos com a queda e o feitiço pra curá-las tinha dado _um pouquinho_ errado (é óbvio que omiti a parte das aulas com Tom).

E, para minha surpresa, ele não riu, nem falou que eu era burra. Ele apenas falou:

- Meu pé também já ficou assim.

Olhei surpresa para ele.

- Também errou o feitiço? – perguntei.

- Não. Eu estava de férias com a minha família, quando fomos para Carmel, na Califórnia, e eu tropecei num pé de sumagre venenoso quando andava pela mata com meus primos. Meu pé ficou igualzinho a sua mão.

- Sério? E como melhorou? – perguntei.

- Ah, uma pomada que os médicos de lá me receitaram – ele falou.

Estalei a língua.

- Remédio trouxa? Não acho que vá funcionar na minha mão – falei cética.

- É... mas não custa nada tentar, não é?

Talvez ele esteja certo.

- Mas como eu vou conseguir essa tal pomada? – perguntei.

Ele riu.

- Eu tenho um pouco ainda aqui comigo. É que eu me cortei com sumagre venenoso no final das férias e quando vim para Hogwarts ainda estava infeccionado – ele falou.

- E você seria uma pessoa gentil e me emprestaria um pouco? – perguntei com uma cara de cachorro abandonado.

- Vou pensar – respondeu brincando.

- Char, te procurei pela escola inteira – uma garota que chegou de repente falou e se agarrou ao braço dele.

- Dorea, eu estava indo te encontrar quando trombei com a Alice – ele explixou. A garota, Dorea, se virou sorrindo para mim. – Dorea, Alice Nixon, Alice, Dorea Black.

- Oi, tudo bem? – ela perguntou simpática.

Sorri sem jeito, pois a namorada do garoto mais legal e fofo da face da terra estava bem ali, na minha frente.

- Tudo. E você? – perguntei de volta. O que é? Sou educada.

- Estou bem – ela respondeu e então olhou para as minhas vestes. – Hey, você não é a famosa loirinha de qual todos os garotos falam? A que veio dos Estados Unidos.

Dorea não tinha tato algum.

- Amor... – Charlus chamou sua atenção.

- Não tem problema – falei rápido.

- O quê? – ela perguntou perdida.

- Nada – disse.

Dorea não tinha dito aquilo por mal. Veneno a gente reconhece de longe.

- Bom, mas então eu vou indo. Daqui a pouco já passou da hora de dormir – falei.

- Espera, de que casa você é mesmo? – a namorada de Charlus perguntou.

- Sonserina – respondi.

Ela começou a dar pulinho e bater palmas.

- Eu também! Vamos juntas – ela falou feliz.

Sorri e assenti.

- Tchau, Charlus – me despedi do garoto, que respondeu com um aceno de cabeça.

- Tchau, amor – Dorea disse e se lançou nos braços dele, lhe dando um beijo de boa noite.

Por um minuto eu quis estar no lugar dela.

- Vamos, Lice – ela disse e agarrou meu braço, me puxando com ela.

_LICE?_

–- Dorea, eu não gosto muito de ape_lid-_

–- Eu tenho certeza que nós vamos ser ótimas amigas – ela disse sorrindo sonhadora.

- Ele é tão legal, inteligente, charmoso, educado, cavalheiro... – eu e Anna estávamos deitadas na cama enquanto Danna nos narrava como foi estudar com Anthony.

Anna, que já estava cansada, tacou um travesseiro nela.

- Cale essa sua boca que eu quero dormir – ela falou emburrada.

Danna apenas riu e disse:

- Pare de ser chata, Anna. Eu estou aqui feliz porque tive uma tarde maravilhosa com o Anthony e você fica ai tentando acabar com a minha felicidade – e então ela deu um longo suspiro. – Tenho quase certeza que ele também gostou de mim.

- Da Alice, você quer dizer – minha amiga chata disse seca.

Danna murchou na hora, como se toda a felicidade que ela sentia tivesse sido sugada pelas palavras ásperas de Anna.

- Tem isso também – ela falou tristonha.

Eu me sentei na cama e olhei para ela.

- Não fica assim. Podia ser até eu por fora, mas por dentro era você. E se ele realmente gostou de você, foi pelo que você é. Então eu acho que se você conversasse casualmente com ele, Anthony iria perceber que você é super legal – falei.

O rosto de Danna voltou a se iluminar.

- É verdade – ela falou e se jogou na cama. – Obrigada, Alice, mas agora eu vou dormir, porque tenho que estar bem bonita amanhã para _esbarrar_ com o Anthony no corredor e conversar com ele – ela falou se virando e se cobrindo.

- Boa noite – falei. Mas quando me virei para dizer o mesmo a Anna, esta já estava dormindo profundamente em sua cama.

- E foi isso. Ele é tããããão legal, mas já tem namorada – falei enquanto comia meu oitavo bolinho. O que uma desilusão amorosa não faz.

É óbvio que eu não contei TUDO para a diretora, se não eu já estaria bem encrencada.

- Eu só tenho um conselho para te dar, Alice – Ali-Marie falou.

Balancei a cabeça, fazendo sinal para ela falar.

- Deixe esse garoto em paz. Ele e a namorada. Você pode sair por ai beijando quantos garotos quiser, Alice, mas ficar dando em cima de um que já tem uma namorada é um golpe baixo demais. Até para você – ela falou e depois bebericou seu chá.

E de repente eu me senti o pior ser humano da face da terra.

- Quer saber? A senhora está certa – falei me levantando. – Muito obrigada, Diretora – me virei para ir embora.

E quando eu estava quase saindo Ali-Marie me chamou de novo.

- Por que está usando luva só em uma das mãos, Alice? – perguntou.

Eu dei um sorriso de canto.

- Sabe como é, Diretora. Cada louco com sua mania.


End file.
